The Future of Percabeth
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: The title says it all. This is how I think the rest of Percy and Annabeth's life together goes now that they don't need to fight titans, giants and deranged primordials. From their first apartment all the way to their first child, and everything between and afterwards.
1. Living Together

Percy, his mom and Paul were moving boxes of Percy's things into his new apartment.

"Remind me how you are able to afford this place?" Sally asked, since Percy had rented a very spacious apartment with a kitchen, a dining room, a family room, 3 bathrooms, 5 bedrooms and 10 storerooms.

"I traded in drachmas for mortal money and made a pretty decent profit. Also, Dad left a fake will that was loaded with cash." Percy explained.

"Nice." Paul said

"Does Annabeth know that you moved out?" Sally asked of his son's girlfriend.

"No, she's been busy with her work internship program at Stanford and at Camp Jupiter." Percy said, thinking of spring break when Annabeth came back to visit.

"When does she get back?" Sally asked

"She graduates in a few weeks and then she's coming to live in New York fulltime." Percy said.

"Does she have a place to stay?" Paul asked

"No, so I'm going to ask her to stay here with me." Percy said

* * *

><p>A few weeks later.<p>

Annabeth had just arrived from airport to Percy's parents' place.

"Hello Annabeth." Sally said

"Hi Sally, is Percy home?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend's mother.

"Yes, but he doesn't live here anymore. He has his own apartment a few blocks from here. Here's the address." Sally said, handing Annabeth a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Annabeth said, silently relieved that Percy had his own place, since she needed a place to stay and no offense, but two 22 year olds shouldn't still be living in one of their parent's places.

* * *

><p>When she arrived, she found that Percy had the only room on the 25th floor and the elevator went right up into it.<p>

After the doorman buzzed Percy, she took the elevator right up into his apartment.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth." Percy said waiting for her.<p>

"Percy." Annabeth said, dropping her suitcases and running up to him and kissing him hotly.

"I've missed you." Percy said to his girl when they paused for breaks for air.

"I missed you to. And I need to a place to stay." Annabeth said

"I've got plenty of room here. In fact, why don't I give you the grand tour, starting with the bedroom?" Percy said with each breath.

"Let's go." Annabeth said as Percy picked her up and carried her into his room.

* * *

><p>When they were finally done, all their clothes were scattered on the floor and they were lying in his bed, naked under the covers and breathing heavily.<p>

"So you sure it's okay I move in with you?" Annabeth asked

"That's the whole reason I moved out." Percy said

Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend and said "Come on, we need to get dressed so you can show me around the rest of the apartment."

Percy nodded as they climbed out of bed and put their clothes back on.

* * *

><p>"And I've got plenty of extra rooms that you can set up your office in." Percy said, since Annabeth had decided to double in both architecture and law. Needless to say her mother was very proud.<p>

"What's that room?" Annabeth asked

"That's my man cave. Check it out." Percy said, opening the door.

Inside was a huge plasma screen Hephaestus tv, a computer, a popcorn machine, a kitchenette, a blender, a minifridge, several game systems, a pool table, a phose ball table, an air hockey table, a movie projector and to top it all off, a hot tub.

"This place is incredible." Annabeth said

"Yep, Jason, Leo, Frank, Nico, the Stolls, Grover and Chris come over all the time for guy's night." Percy said

"You think me and some of the girls could use it for a girl's night?" she asked

"Sorry, but this is my sacred room. Every guy needs a place to just kick back and relax. Besides, you girls have Rachel's cave, or I've got enough money to turn one of the other rooms into a girl cave for you and the girls to have a girls night." Percy said.

"Thanks and I guess I understand." Annabeth said.

* * *

><p>A few days later, all of Annabeth's stuff from California had arrived, since she had decided the apartment needed a feminine touch.<p>

Anyway, Percy was helping her set up his office when there was a buzz.

"You get that, I'll finish setting up these bookshelves." Percy said to his girl.

Annabeth nodded.

"Ms. Chase, you've got visitors."

"Send them up." Annabeth said.

When the elevator opened, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank and Hazel all poured out of it.

"So you guys are really moving in together." Leo said

"Yep." Annabeth said happily.

"Where's Percy?" Frank asked

"Setting up some bookshelves in my new office." Annabeth said

"Let's go check it out." Jason said with a chuckle.


	2. Pregnant and Telling the Parents

Percy and Annabeth had been living together for about 6 months now and everything in their lives was going great. Annabeth had been headhunted as the CEO and a major architect/lawyer for a huge architecture company in San Francisco that was opening an east coast office.

"Percy, we need to talk." Annabeth said to her boyfriend.

"Those are never good words. What's up?" Percy asked

"Percy, do you remember what happened when we got back from Leo and Calypso's on New Year's?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah, we were drunk and horny, what about it?" Percy asked

"Well it appears we were so drunk that we forgot to use protection and now." Annabeth said, not even finishing her thought.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Percy asked

"Yes. I'm pregnant." Annabeth said

"How are you feeling?" Percy asked

"Nervous, how do you think our parents will take it?" Annabeth asked

"I'm sure our mortal parents will be fine and even excited about it. Dad really can't talk, since he gets women knocked up all the time without marrying them. It's your mom I'm dreading telling, since she'll probably kill me." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded and said "We don't have to tell her."

"She's going to notice eventually." Percy said.

"Okay, how about this, we IM, my parents, then go tell yours, then we tell your dad, and then with your dad there, we tell my mom." Annabeth said

"Sounds good to me." Percy agreed.

* * *

><p>Their mortal parents took the news quite well.<p>

Percy then took a deep breath and said "Fleecy, do me a solid. Connect me with Poseidon in his undersea kingdom."

The rainbow image shimmered and Poseidon appeared in it.

"Percy, what a surprise. Let me guess, you're calling to let me know about the baby." Poseidon said.

"How did you know?" Percy asked

Poseidon chuckled and said "My sister is the one who allows women to conceive. I've know that this was going to happen for a weeks."

"A little heads up would've been nice." Percy said

"Does Athena know that you got her baby girl pregnant?" Poseidon asked

"No, we wanted to wait till after we told you so you could keep Athena from vaporizing me." Percy said with a chuckle.

"I'll be right there." Poseidon said.

Percy wiped his hand through the image and all of a sudden, his father appeared.

"Annabeth, time to let your mom know." Percy said.

Annabeth walked out of the bedroom and took a deep breath.

"Why don't you 2 go wait in the living room?" Annabeth asked

Percy nodded and led his father out into the living room.

Annabeth then took a minute to collect her thoughts and then tossed a drachma into the air and said "Fleecy, do me a solid; connect me with Athena on Mount Olympus."

Immediately, Athena appeared in the rainbow.

"Annabeth, what a pleasant surprise." Athena said to her daughter.

"Mom, can you please come here, I've got something important to tell that I think you'll take better if you're here." Annabeth said

"Of course." Athena said, except now she was in the hall with her daughter.

"Please give me a little heads up before you just appear like that." Annabeth said

"Of course." Athena said as Annabeth led her into the living room.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" She asked Poseidon, shocked at seeing her rival here.<p>

"Percy and Annabeth asked me to be here." Poseidon said

"Mom, there's something really important I need to tell you. I'm pregnant." Annabeth said

"WHAT!" Athena shouted standing up and summoning a spear pointed at Percy.

"Athena calm down." Poseidon said to his niece, summoning his trident.

"Please don't destroy our home." Annabeth begged her mother.

"I will not allow this man to go unpunished for taking your innocence." Athena said

"Athena, you act like she's still 7. Annabeth is grown woman who is capable of making her own decisions in life and in love." Poseidon said.

"She is still my baby." Athena said, hoisting the spear over Percy's head. Big mistake.

Percy's battle reflexes kicked into overdrive and within 5 seconds, he kicked Athena's feet out from under her, had riptide out and uncapped and pointed at the goddesses throat.

"Athena, I don't want to fight you, but you know you can't kill me. I've literally faced the mother of all monsters. You don't scare me at all." Percy said.

Athena realized that Percy was right. He may be a demigod, but he was too powerful for even her to defeat.

She shimmered out from under his foot and reappeared standing up next to her daughter.

"Well, I have to admit, I do think you would make a wonderful husband for my Annabeth." Athena said

"We never said we were getting married. Percy and I both agreed that we aren't ready for marriage yet. However, we are going to raise our child as if we were." Annabeth tells her mother.

"But your daughter will be illegimate." Athena said

"Daughter. How did you know we were having a daughter?" Percy asked

"When you told me, I instantly knew it would be a girl. I am a goddess, but anyway, I as I said, your child will be illegitimate." Athena said

Percy looked at the goddess like she was crazy and Annabeth said "By that logic, both Percy and I are illegimate children, since both you and Poseidon didn't marry our mortal parents."

"For the record, if I wasn't already in love and married to Amphitrite and Zeus would've permitted it at the time, I would've married Sally." Poseidon said.

"Why don't we keep that between us." Percy said and his father nodded.

"I suppose this is true, but still, why don't just not have a child till after you decide you are ready to get married?" Athena said

"Mother." Annabeth said, shocked that her mom wanted her to even consider her getting an abortion.

"We're going to have the child whether you like it or not. You can either be happy about it and be a happy grandmother, or you can just be angry about it and not have anything to do with your granddaughter's life." Percy said.

Athena took a deep breath and then said "When are you due?"

Annabeth was shocked by this sudden change in attitude, but then said "8 months, April 27th to be exact." Annabeth said.


	3. Getting Ready

5 months later.

* * *

><p>Percy had asked Leo to come over to help him turn the room next to Annabeth's officestudy, into a nursery for their unborn daughter.

"So, how much longer until Annabeth is due?" Leo asked

"3 more months, I can't wait." Percy answered as they finished putting together the crib.

"So, what about you and Calypso. You thinking about having any kids?" Percy asked curiously.

"Maybe in a couple of years. We're actually taking a trip out to California next summer so I can meet her parents." Leo said

"I hope you know what you're doing, Atlas will do anything to escape his burden." Percy warned him.

"I know, that's why Calypso is going to make sure her mother is there to keep her father from trying to get me to take his burden." Leo said

"Good, so anyway, how does it feel to be dating a goddess?" Percy asked

"Percy, she's not a goddess anymore. She renounced her immortality and became a normal demigod so that she can die when I do, so she doesn't just waste her life falling for more guys, who'll just break her heart when they pass." Leo answered.

"Yeah, she's experienced too much of that already." Percy said.

"Anyway, back your kid. You and Annabeth got a name picked out yet?" Leo asked

"Not yet. Though we have narrowed it down to a few choices." Percy said.

"Like what?" Leo asked

"Not telling." Percy said firmly as they put the last piece of the crib in place.

"Ok, so anyway, what color to you want the walls. I assume you don't want your daughter to have a really girly, pink room." Leo said

"You assume correctly. I'll need to talk with Annabeth about what she wants the room's color to be." Percy said.

"Okay, just let me know." Leo said, walking out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>When Annabeth got home, she smiled to see that all the furniture in the nursery had been set up and that Leo had cut out a closet in at the other end of the room.<p>

The only thing that bothered her was the color.

"Why haven't you painted the walls yet?" She asked her boyfriend.

"I wanted to talk to you about the color before we started painting." Percy answered.

"Good idea." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, you should sit down, after all, you are 6 months into your pregnancy." Percy said, helping his girlfriend towards their room.

"Yeah, I am kind of tired and my feet are killing me." Annabeth said as Percy helped her climb into bed.

"So what color do you want to make the nursery?" Percy asked

"I want it to be green, since that is my favorite color." Annabeth said

"I've got an idea, how about we make the nursery a bit of an aqua color, since that is basically a mix of both of our favorite colors and it doesn't look to masculine." Percy said.

"I like it." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled as he went to IM Leo.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Percy, Leo and Tyson had finished the nursery. The walls were aqua colored wave patterns on them. Beneath the waves were hippocampi that were painted to look like they were swimming in it and above the waves were owls that looked like they were flying.<p>

Attached to the crib was beautiful mobile that Tyson had created. On a third of the strings were owls that were enchanted to actually fly on their strings when the mobile turned, on another third of the strings were horses that actually galloped through the air when the mobile was spun and on the final third of strings, were dolphins that actually swam through the air when the mobile was spun.

Leo had created ceiling hangings of owls and dolphins that actually looked like they were flying and swimming through the air, since they had actually painted the ceiling sky blue.

"It's perfect." Annabeth said, kissing her boyfriend and then hugging Leo and Tyson.

"Thanks. Nothing but the best for our girl." Percy said.


	4. DELIVERY!

"Percy, call the hospital, my water just broke." Annabeth screamed.

Percy wasted no time in grabbing the phone and dialing 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" the women asked

"I need an ambulance, my girl is in labor." Percy said

"Please give us your address and we will send an ambulance there immediately."

Percy quickly gave them the address and then hung up ran to help his girl.

"They're on their way." Percy said as he grabbed the bag Annabeth had packed for the hospital.

"Good." Annabeth said, breathing heavily.

* * *

><p>After the ambulance arrived, Percy rode in it with Annabeth.<p>

When they arrived at the hospital, they took Annabeth off to a delivery room while Percy had to sign some forms for the bills.

"We'll let you know what room your wife is in once she gets settled in." the person at the desk said.

Percy nodded as he pulled out the cell phone Leo had made for him and dialed his parent's number.

"Percy, what is it?" Sally asked.

"Mom, Annabeth is in labor. Here's the address." Percy said.

After he hung up, he then dialed Annabeth's father and told him.

Mr. Chase promised they'd be on the next flight to New York.

Percy then set his phone to IM and called his father, and then Athena.

* * *

><p>Shortly after the parents arrived, Tyson, Malcolm and the rest of Annabeth's siblings entered the hospital.<p>

"You tell them?" Percy asked Poseidon and Athena, who both nodded.

* * *

><p>After about another 5 hours with Percy pacing the waiting room, a woman came out and said "Percy Jackson."<p>

"That's me." Percy said.

"Come with me." The woman said, leading him down the hall.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at one of the rooms, the nurse opened the door to let Percy in.<p>

Lying in the only bed in the room was Annabeth, who looked exhausted, with her hair messed up and her face coated with sweat, but she also looked incredibly happy. And in her arms, wrapped in a bundle of pink blankets, was a baby girl.

"Come on over here." Annabeth whispered so she didn't wake her newborn daughter.

Percy smiled as walked over to the bed and lifted his newborn daughter from his girl's arms into his own.

"She's perfect." Percy whispered as he looked down the face of his sleeping angel.

On his daughter's head was a small tuft of blonde hair, like mommy's.

* * *

><p>"Will the grandparents please come with me." A nurse said.<p>

Sally, Paul, Poseidon and Athena all stood up at once and followed the nurse to Annabeth's room.

"Aww." Sally said when she saw her newborn granddaughter in Percy's arms.

"May I?" She then asked, holding her arms out for the baby.

Percy nodded and handed his daughter off to Grandma Sally.

"She looks just like you did when you were born." Athena said to her daughter.

Annabeth smiled.

"Does she have a name yet?" Poseidon asked

Annabeth nodded and said "Her name is Carly Silena Zoë Jackson."

"Seems like a stretch." Paul asked

"We thought it sounded nice and we wanted to honor both of them." Percy said.

"Well I think it's perfect for this little girl." Poseidon said as he took his granddaughter from Sally.

* * *

><p>Since Annabeth was being kept in the hospital for a few days, as was Carly, Percy spent the nights in a chair in the hospital.<p>

Annabeth had also received bunch of guests and gifts.

The very next day, a whole bus from Camp Half Blood arrived.

"Hey Annabeth." Piper said as she, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Grover and Juniper all entered Annabeth's room.

"Hey guys." Annabeth said.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked

"Bored. I wish they would let me out of here." Annabeth said.

"Where's your daughter?" Grover asked

"Right here." Percy said, entering the room with Carly in his arms.

"Aww." Piper said, rushing to take the baby.

"She's so pretty." Juniper said as she walked over to Piper, who turned her back so the nymph couldn't steal Carly from her.

"Fine." Juniper pouted.

"So when do you get out of here?" Leo asked

"Late on Friday." Annabeth said.

"Are you bringing Carly to camp this summer. I mean, Frank and Hazel are going to be there and you know Hazel is going to want to see your daughter?" Jason asked

"Of course we are." Percy said.


	5. The Baby Naming

That Friday, Percy and Annabeth brought Carly home for the very first time.

"Welcome home Carly." Percy said to his sleeping daughter, who was fast asleep in mommy's arms.

Hung above the mantle was a huge banner that read, WELCOME HOME CARLY!

"Time for a tour." Annabeth said leading her daughter down the hall.

* * *

><p>"And that's mommy's office, remember, the stuff that is in there are not toys." Annabeth said as they walked next door to the nursery.<p>

"And finally, the last stop of the tour is your nursery. Remember, it's right across the hall if from mommy and daddy's room, so if you need us, just cry." Percy said as Annabeth gently placed their daughter into her new crib.

"I can't believe we're parents now." Annabeth said with a smile as they sat down in the family room.

"And to think, when we first met, we couldn't stand each other, and now we're raising a daughter." Percy said.

Suddenly, there was a buzz.

"What's up?" Percy asked into the speaker.

"Please tell Ms. Chase her family is here." The doorman said

"Send them up." Percy said.

"Will do."

* * *

><p>When the elevator opened and Annabeth's parents and stepbrothers piled out.<p>

"Dad." Annabeth said, running up to hug her father.

"Hello beautiful, now where's my granddaughter?' Mr. Chase asked his daughter, hugging her back.

"Right here." Percy said, coming out from the nursery, where he was changing Carly's diaper.

"Oh, she's beautiful." Annabeth's stepmom said, rushing to take her granddaughter from Percy's arms.

"Thanks. Mom says she looks just like me when I was her age." Annabeth said.

"She's right." Her father said.

Percy smiled right as the elevator dinged and Frank, Hazel, Nico and Reyna exited out of it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Percy asked, pleasantly surprised to see them.

"You didn't think we'd wait till the summer to come and visit my new little cousin did you?" Nico asked with a grin.

Annabeth smiled as she got her hugs from them.

"So, how are things at Camp Jupiter?" Percy asked as Hazel took Carly in her arms.

"Pretty quiet, that's why we decided to come out here." Nico said as he put his arm around Reyna and kissed her cheek.

"So are you 2 dating now?" Percy asked, since they had been hanging a lot more often since the giant war.

Reyna smiled and said "Yes, it took Nico a few years to work up the courage to ask me out, but now that we are, I've never been happier."

Nico smiled at his girlfriend.

"Nico's been a lot happier too, in fact, he finally decided to stay at Camp Jupiter full time to be with me and Reyna." Hazel said.

"Glad things are working out for you cuz." Percy said.

"Thanks, so anyway, back to your little angel. Are you having a baby naming or anything?" Nico asked

"Oh, that reminds me. Yes we are having a baby naming and actually, Frank and Hazel, we were hoping you guys would be Carly's godparents." Annabeth said.

"We'd be honored." Hazel said and Frank nodded.

* * *

><p>The baby naming.<p>

They had decided to have a small service in their apartment. Percy and Annabeth stood in front of everyone with Carly in Percy's arms.

Sitting in front of them was Sally, Paul, Annabeth's family, Poseidon and for some reason Amphitrite, Athena, Tyson, Ella, Malcolm, the rest of the Athena cabin, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Reyna, Thalia, Rachel, Grover and Juniper. Since Nico was sitting at the end of the aisle, Mrs. O' Leary (who I forgot shadow traveled between camp and the Jackson's apartment), sat at his feet. Standing up with Percy and his family was Aphrodite.

"Welcome everyone. Today, we are here to celebrate the baby naming of the daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Aphrodite began.

After she went through all the basics, she asked "What name have you given your child?"

"Carly Silena, Zoë Jackson." Percy said.

"Will the 2 people you have chosen to be Carly's godparents come forward." Aphrodite asked

Frank and Hazel rose and walked up to them.

"Do you Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque accept custody of Carly if gods forbid something were to happen to her parents?" Aphrodite asked

"We do." Frank and Hazel said in unison.

After Aphrodite said a few more things, the ceremony was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, but the next chapter will be interesting. It'll be Carly's first Summer at Camp.<strong>


	6. Carly's First time at camp

"Alright, you ready?" Percy asked as he loaded the last of his family's things into his car.

"Yep. Are you sure the portable crib is packed?" Annabeth asked

"Yes, I'm sure." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded as she brought Carly down in her car seat.

"Let's go." Percy said as they all got in the car and headed out to camp half blood.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Peleus blew a little steam to welcome them.<p>

"How are you doing boy." Percy asked as he rubbed the dragon's snout.

Peleus snorted something as the little family walked towards the big house.

* * *

><p>"Percy, Annabeth, welcome back to camp and this must be your little daughter." Chiron said, since he wasn't able to attend the baby naming.<p>

Percy nodded and then said "Chiron, I talked to dad and he said that as long as you approve, Annabeth can live with me in cabin 3, since it's usually empty, it'd be the best place to raise Carly when we're here." Percy said

"If Poseidon has approved of it, then of course you may stay in cabin 3." Chiron said.

"He also gave us permission to make some renovations to it to make it seem more family friendly." Percy said

"Of course." Chiron said again.

Annabeth thanked him as they headed towards the cabins.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Chiron did the announcements.<p>

"Attention campers. We have several new faces here at this summer. We will be expecting new members of Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Iris Ares, Apollo, Dionysus, Hecate, Hypnos, Nike, Hebe, Nemesis, Athena, Hermes and we will even be having a new member of the Hades cabin this summer."

"You're kidding." Someone from the Apollo table called.

Nico (he and Reyna were staying at Camp Half Blood this summer, instead of Frank and Hazel), said "It's true. Dad has a son named Xander and while he isn't here yet, I expect him to arrive here this evening."

Chiron nodded and then continued "We will also be having a new resident of the Poseidon cabin." Chiron said

All eyes turned to table 3, where Percy, Annabeth (she was allowed to sit at the Poseidon table with the rest of her family), and Carly were sitting.

"Aww." Someone from the Aphrodite cabin, I think it was Lacy called out.

"Who's that baby?" Travis Stoll asked

"This is our daughter Carly. She'll be staying with us in cabin 3, so if anyone wants to come and see she and you can't find us, go there." Percy said.

Chiron nodded and then said "Also, from Camp Jupiter, we welcome back Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona and Dakota, son of Bacchus."

"Also, after lunch, there will be a senior counselors meeting at the big house." Chiron said

* * *

><p>After lunch, Annabeth left Carly with Malcolm as she and Percy headed up to the big house.<p>

When they arrived, they found most of the other senior counselors were already there.

Leo was talking with Clarisse about different weapons she'd like him to make her, Jason and Piper were sitting next to each other and were making faces at each other, Travis and Connor were writing on a sleeping Clovis's face, Lou Ellen was changing the color of the ping pong table, Nico just looked bored out of his mind, Butch was distracting Ethan from Hebe, Pollux from Dionysus, Jade from Nemesis, Erica from Tyche and Brian from Nike with random rainbows, Will Solace was randomly shooting arrows at the wall, and Katie Gardner was shouting at the Stolls for putting mud in her sheets.

"Anyway, we are here to discuss the schedule for the upcoming summer. Percy I want you to teach masters sword class." Chiron said.

Percy nodded.

"Chiron, I think it would be best if, at least until Carly stops nursing, I just don't teach any courses." Annabeth said

"Agreed." Chiron said

"We'll have Malcolm take over your usual classes until then." He continues.

Annabeth nodded as they continued on with the meeting.

* * *

><p>The next day, Annabeth was taking Carly for a walk on the beach while Percy was teaching sword class when a someone began to emerge from the shore.<p>

"Poseidon." Annabeth said, surprised to see her boyfriend's father.

"Annabeth, just who I wanted to see." Poseidon, said, taking his granddaughter from her momma's arms.

"What brings you to camp?" Annabeth asked

"Why don't we go wait in my cabin for Percy to back and then I'll tell you." Poseidon said.

Annabeth nodded as she led Poseidon back to the cabin.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Poseidon was a bit amused at what they had done to his cabin.<p>

They'd gotten rid of Percy's old bunk in a corner and replaced it with a real bed similar to the one they had at home. They'd gotten Leo to build a little side room that was a nursery for Carly that had a crib and a changing table. Finally, they had cleared out some space at the head of the room and had made a nice little living area with the sofa and a TV like Rachel's.

"I like what you've done to the place." Poseidon said as he began to play with Carly.

* * *

><p>When Percy entered the cabin, he was surprised to see his father.<p>

"Dad, what a surprise." Percy said

"Well, I wanted to see my granddaughter and I wanted to invite the 3 of you to come spend a few days down in my palace." Poseidon said

"How, Annabeth can't breathe underwater without an oxygen bubble and I can't keep that up the whole trip and we don't even know if Carly had inherited my ability to do that. She's your granddaughter, not your daughter." Percy said.

"I can remedy both of those things." Poseidon said, taking Annabeth's hand and kissing it. Immediately, she felt a strange warmth go through her body.

"What's happened to me?" Annabeth asked.

"I just gave you my blessing, giving you permission to enter my realm and stay there as long as you want." Poseidon told her.

"Thank you, but what about Carly?" Annabeth asked

"All of my grandchildren have the same powers as my demigod children. She'll be fine." Poseidon assured them.

"Okay." Percy said.

"Wait, what about Amphitrite and Triton?" Annabeth asked, for even though she'd gone swimming in the sound lots of times before, since her mother had a rivalry with Poseidon, she was scared to go down to his palace underwater for a few days, even if Percy was with her, so she was trying to find a way out of this.

"Annabeth, if you don't feel comfortable going to dad's we don't have to." Percy said

Poseidon sensed Annabeth's distress and said "Annabeth, I promise that I will make sure you return to the surface safely."

Annabeth took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"Okay, let's go." She said.

However, little did she know that there were several sea spirits that were in love with Percy and hated Annabeth would do anything to kill her.

* * *

><p>Let's see how their visit plays out in the next chapter.<p> 


	7. Undersea Trajedy

Percy and Annabeth were swimming down to Poseidon's palace with Carly clung onto Percy's hip.

"It's beautiful." Annabeth said, completely unaware of the sea spirit stalking her with a weapon raised. However, she did not attack with Percy around.

"Yeah it is." Percy agreed when they arrived at the palace.

"Welcome to my home." Poseidon said, showing them in.

"Thank you." Percy said as they entered the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>This next part will get a little sad.<strong>

Percy and Carly were still asleep when Annabeth woke so rather than wake them up; she quietly changed and decided to go out exploring. Big mistake.

While she was patrolling the courtyard, the spirit snuck up on her from behind and thrust her through Annabeth's stomach.

Fortunately, Braries had been passing by, so he grabbed the attacker with 2 arms and used another 2 to put Annabeth on his shoulder as he carried her back to palace.

* * *

><p>Percy woke to a hammerhead shark nudging his leg.<p>

"What is it?" He asked

_Come quick my lord, she is bleeding out quickly. _The shark said in his mind.

Percy immediately knew it was talking about Annabeth, so he flung out of bed, grabbed Carly and swan towards the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Percy asked<p>

"She's alive but barely." Poseidon said

"Annabeth, please wake up." Percy said, handing his daughter to his father and shaking his girlfriend.

"Please, I can't lose her. I need her. Carly needs her." Percy begged, sending a silent prayer to Hades to spare the girl he loved.

When all else failed, he kissed Annabeth and by some miracle, she woke up and the wound began to close.

"Annabeth." Percy said, too shocked for words.

"Percy." Annabeth said, hugging him.

"Save your strength." Percy said.

"I think you 3 should head home. Annabeth, I am sorry for this." Poseidon said.

Annabeth smiled weakly and said "It's not your fault."

Poseidon smiled as Percy went to get their things.

* * *

><p>Sorry for such a short and tragic chapter, but I thought it would be able to strengthen Percy and Annabeth's relationship even more, if that's even at all possible.<p> 


	8. The Proposal

"Annabeth, I'm so happy you're alive." Percy said.

"Me to. You know, our girl is asleep." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled as he picked up his girl bridal style and carried her to their bed.

* * *

><p>When they finished making love, Percy looked over at his girl and said "Annabeth, almost losing you made me realize that I can't live without you, so, I think we should take our relationship to the next level."<p>

Annabeth put her finger on his lips and said "Percy, I love you, but I'm still just not ready to get married yet and after almost dying, I don't think that proposing after sex after I almost died, but didn't isn't exactly the best idea." Annabeth said.

Percy nodded and decided that he'd wait a few years before finally popping the question for real.

* * *

><p>3 years later.<p>

Carly was now walking, talking and was even enrolled in one of the best preschools in the state.

"Hey Annabeth, my mom agreed to watch Carly for the night, so if you want to, we can have a date night." Percy said with a smile as his hand slid down into his back pocket, which had a small black box inside it.

"I'd love to." Annabeth said.

* * *

><p>That night, Percy was wearing one of his only suits while Annabeth was wearing a sleeveless blue dress that went down to her thighs.<p>

"Have fun you 2." Sally called as they headed to the elevator.

"We'll just be a couple of hours." Percy said.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the restaurant, Percy kept waiting for the right moment to pop the question.<p>

"So, is there any other reason you wanted to do this?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah, you know, we've been dating for about 10 years." Percy said.

"Yep." Annabeth said

"So, I was thinking that maybe we need to give our relationship an upgrade." Percy said.

_Is he finally going to do it?_ Annabeth asked herself. Ever since she had turned down Percy last time he had proposed to her, she was pretty sure he was afraid to do it again.

When Percy got down on one knee, Annabeth had to work very hard to keep a straight face.

"Annabeth Chase, would you make the happiness man on earth and beyond, by becoming my wife?" Percy asked, holding out the ring Hazel had made him.

"Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes. A billion times yes." Annabeth said with a smile.

Percy's face broke out into a relieved grin as he slid the ring onto Annabeth's finger.

"It's beautiful." Annabeth said as she examined the ring. The band itself was made of pure 24 karat gold and there was a beautiful sea green emerald mounted on top of it.

"Oh Percy." Annabeth said, throwing her arms around her new fiancée.

"Annabeth, you have made me the happiest man on earth." Percy said

"And you've made me the happiest woman on earth." Annabeth said back to him as he kissed her.

* * *

><p>When they got home from dinner, Carly was already asleep and Sally was sitting on the couch, reading one of Annabeth's books.<p>

"So, how was the date?" Sally asked

"It was good." Annabeth said with big grin on her face.

"What's with the big smile?" She asked

"Percy proposed, we're getting married." Annabeth said happily.

Sally nearly passed out, but a grin began to form around her face as well.

"Congratulations. I still have my wedding dress from my wedding to Paul. If you want, you can come over tomorrow and see if you like it and if it'll fit." Sally offered.

"Thank you." Annabeth said to future mother in law.

"Athena is going to be furious you didn't actually consult her before proposing." Sally then says to her son.

"Maybe not. When we first told her that Annabeth was pregnant, she actually tried to get us to get married then." Percy said.

"When are you going to tell Carly?" Sally then asked

"Tomorrow." Annabeth said.


	9. Planning the wedding

The next morning, Percy and Annabeth had begun to make the plans for their wedding.

They had decided that they wanted to have the ceremony in New York, since that was where they first met and where most of their friends were. They had also decided they wanted it to be in late May, since that was around the time they first met.

"Okay, we've got date set, May 26th, but we still don't have an exact Location." Annabeth said

"I was thinking maybe in we could have the ceremony on Long Island, since it is where we first met." Percy said

"Okay, but how will our mortal families get there." Annabeth asked

"Chiron can approve them crossing the property line." Percy countered.

Annabeth realized that he was right and then said "Well what about Carly, she needs to be a part of the service."

"She can be the flower girl." Percy said

"Ok." Annabeth agreed.

* * *

><p>By the time Carly woke up, Percy and Annabeth had already finished selecting where they were going to order all the tables and chairs for the reception and Percy was going to ask his auntcousin Persephone to do the flower arrangements and were currently working on the guest list.

"Good morning Mommy and Daddy." The 3 year old said with a toothy grin as she walked over to see what they were doing.

"Good morning princess." Percy said, lifting his daughter up and kissing her before putting her on his lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Carly, you know how all your friends at preschool parents are actually married?" Annabeth asked

"Yes." Carly said.

"Well, now we're finally getting married to." Percy said

"Can I be a part of the wedding?" Carly asked

"Of course you can. You're going to be the flower girl." Percy said.

Carly clapped her hands in delight.

"Okay, so back to the guest list. Do we have to invite your aunt and uncle?" Annabeth asked

"I feel like if we ask Persephone to do the flowers, we should invite her and I suppose Uncle Hades would just show up anyway. Besides, he won't try anything with dad and Athena there." Percy said.

"I'm not talking about Hades and Persephone. I'm talking about Zeus and Hera." Annabeth said.

"I don't want to invite them. But you know that if we don't, they'll both just appear anyway and Zeus will start shouting about how both of his brothers were invited and he wasn't." Percy said

"Good point. Just promise to keep Hera away from me." She said.

"No problem. Hopefully, we'll get lucky and Zeus will just come alone." Percy said.

"Okay, so for your side of the aisle, we'll have, your mom, Paul, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton, Tyson, Ella, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Reyna, Dakota, Gwen, Hestia, Hermes, Apollo, Hades, Persephone, Zeus and Hera. On my side we'll have my dad, my stepmom, my stepbrothers, Athena, Malcolm, the rest of the Athena cabin, Rachel, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, the Stolls, Katie Gardner, Will Solace and Chiron." Annabeth said.

"What about Thalia and Grover?" Percy asked

"I was going to ask Thalia to be my maid of honor and I assumed you were going to ask Grover to be your best man." Annabeth said.

"I've been debating between him and Tyson. I mean Grover is my best friend, but Tyson's my brother." Percy said.

"Percy, you need to make a choice." Annabeth said.

Percy thought about it and then said "Yeah, I'll go with Grover. And not just because he's my best friend, but if I didn't I wouldn't know which side to put him on."

Annabeth nodded as they moved on from the guest list.


	10. The Wedding

Annabeth was walking around the bride's tent frantically, literally freaking out. She kept thinking about all the things that could go wrong today. Percy could change his mind. Zeus or Hades could start World War 3. Hera could kidnap Percy again. Her mom could change her mind about letting her marry Percy. Carly might get hurt. A monster might rampage and ruin the ceremony. There were too many variables.

"You okay?" Thalia asked from the entrance of the tent.

"Thank gods you're here. I am freaking out." Annabeth said.

Thalia chuckled and said "Don't worry, your mom and Percy's dad won't let anything happen to ruin this day. All you need to worry about is being the happy, beautiful bride."

Annabeth took a deep breath and began to calm down.

"How do things look out there?" Annabeth asked, since she wasn't allowed to leave the tent until the wedding started.

"So far so good. None of the gods have threatened civil war." Thalia said

"Thank goodness." Annabeth said, sitting down.

Thalia chuckled at her friend's antics and grabbed her maid of honor and ducked behind the changing area to change out of her usual black attire and into the dress.

"Hey, can you help me with this zipper." Thalia asked

Annabeth nodded and pulled the zipper up from Thalia's mid back.

"Thanks." Thalia said.

* * *

><p>Percy was talking with Jason and Nico when Zeus or possible Jupiter walked up to them.<p>

"Dad, I didn't know Percy invited you." Jason said, a little surprised.

"Well, I am the uncle of the groom." Zeus said.

"Uncle Zeus, I have your word that you and your wife will be nothing but pleasant with the other guests, including your brothers today." Percy said in a tone that clearly stated that he didn't trust the king of gods.

"After everything, you still do not trust me." Zeus said.

"After everything you and your wife have put me through the past few years, why should I?" Percy asked

"You watch your tone of voice with me." Zeus said.

"Zeus, you can't beat me and we both know that. Besides, Both Thalia and Jason are here. You don't want them to become collateral damage." Percy said.

Zeus chuckled and said "I, Zeus, king of the gods and god of the skies, swear on the River Styx that I will be nothing a pleasure today and I will make sure my wife does the same."

Percy nodded and said "Just remember to stay true to that oath, I know you've had a problem doing that before."

Zeus just nodded and walked away.

"I can't believe you invited him and Hera." Jason said

"Well, since we were already inviting Hades and Persephone, we decided we'd better invite them so they don't show up anyway, pissed that they weren't invited." Percy said

"Wait, my dad and stepmom are here." Nico said

"Persephone did the flowers and besides she is my aunt, so we invited her and Hades, since he'd just come with her anyway." Percy said.

"Cool, but anyway dude, I think now's the time you head up to the altar." Jason said

Percy nodded as he headed over there.

* * *

><p>When the music started, Carly began to walk down the aisle with her basket of petals. When she was about halfway down the aisle, Thalia and Grover appeared, arm in arm.<p>

Once Carly had taken her seat next to Grandma Sally and Grover had taken his place next to Percy and Thalia had taken her place at the far right of Aphrodite (who was doing the service), Annabeth came walking down the aisle, one arm intertwined with her father.

When they reached the steps, Percy walked down took his girl from her father and led her up the steps.

"You look beautiful." Percy whispered into her ear.

Annabeth blushed a little as they arrived.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today because you have been invited to witness Perseus Odysseus Jackson and Annabeth Maria Chase as they enter holy matrimony. As all of you here know, this day has been a long time in the waiting. These 2 souls are more than deserving of this than anyone else here. However, since I am required to ask, if anyone here sees any possible reason why these 2 should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Aphrodite said.

Wisely, no one spoke up.

"Perseus, please recite your vows to Annabeth." Aphrodite said.

Percy nodded and began "Annabeth, you are my life. You and our daughter Carly what give my life meaning every day. You give me a reason to wake up each morning, no matter what challenges lie ahead of you. I would go to the ends of the earth to make you happy and I promise that I will always be faithful to you as your husband."

"Annabeth, please recite your vows to Perseus." Aphrodite said.

Annabeth nodded and said "Perseus, you are a part of my life I cannot live without. You are my rock, I know I can always feel safe, no matter what we're doing, as long as I've got you. You give me the courage to go on, no matter how difficult the road is. You are just the very light of my life and I promise I will always be faithful to you as your wife."

"Do you have the rings?" Aphrodite asked

Grover handed the love goddess the rings.

Percy took Annabeth's ring in hand and said "Annabeth, this ring is a symbol of my undying love for you, for with it, I be wed."

Annabeth then took Percy's ring in her hand and said "Percy, this ring is a symbol of my undying love for you, for with it, I be wed."

Aphrodite smiled and said "Perseus, do you take Annabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do." Percy said.

"And do you Annabeth, take Perseus to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?" Aphrodite then asked the bride.

"I do." Annabeth said.

"Then, by the powers vested in me by the gods, I hereby pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Aphrodite said.

Percy smiled as he lifted Annabeth's veil and kissed her.

"I love you." Percy said when they pulled apart.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony, Percy and Annabeth headed over the dance floor Apollo had set up where they danced their first dance and husband and wife.<p>

"Today has been perfect." Annabeth said

"For once." Percy said

Annabeth smiled as she put her head on Percy's shoulder as they danced to the music.

* * *

><p>After the dance, Annabeth was talking to Piper and Hazel.<p>

"I can't believe me and Percy are finally married." Annabeth said happily.

"I'm just glad you've got a man that's got the guts to propose." Piper said, looking over at Jason, who was talking to his sister.

"So, where are you and Percy going on your honeymoon?" Hazel asked

"We're taking a cruise to Cancun, where we are going to stay for about a week and then we are taking another cruise back to Florida and Blackjack is picking us up from there." Annabeth said.

"Whose gonna be watching Carly?" Piper asked

"Frank and I going to be watching her at Camp Jupiter." Hazel said, looking over at her own husband (Frank and Hazel have been married for about a year and Hazel is expecting her own baby in a few weeks.)

"Really." Piper said

"It'll be good practice for when our little one gets here." Hazel said, patting her belly.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was time to cut the cake.<p>

It was beautiful. Percy's mom had really outdone herself. The cake was 5 levels high and decorating with blue icing waves. On top were a miniature cake topper of Percy and Annabeth, wearing battle armor over their wedding attire and their swords in hand.

Percy took the slicer and cut the first piece out for his wife.

"Thank you." Annabeth said as Percy fed her the slice.

"You're welcome." Percy said as his wife took the slicer and cut him a piece and fed it to him.

* * *

><p>Finally, when the reception was wrapping up, Percy whistled as Blackjack landed.<p>

_You ready boss? _Blackjack asked as Percy and Annabeth strapped their bags to his saddle, although they even brought any extra clothes besides for the trip from the cruise to Cancun and vice versa was a mystery to them since they didn't plan on leaving their rooms.

Anyway, as they flew off, Leo pulled a trigger and suddenly fireworks erupted that read CONGRATULATIONS PERCY AND ANNABETH JACKSON!

Annabeth smiled as she kissed her new husband's neck.


	11. The Honeymoon

**Warning, this chapter will contain several rated M sections. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p>When Percy and Annabeth arrived at the cruise ship, the person at the desk said "Name please."<p>

"Jackson." Percy said.

"Ah, yes, Jackson. I see you have rented out the honeymoon suite." The man said, handing them 2 key cards.

"Thank you." Percy said, picking his new wife up bridal style and carried her to their room.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the door, Annabeth slipped the key into the lock and opened the door.<p>

The room was nice. It was a deep red color with heart shaped pillows and loveseats. In the bedroom was a huge heart shaped bed.

"This is perfect for our wedding night." Percy said with a grin as he placed Annabeth on the bed.

She smiled as Percy then placed his hand on the zipper of her dress and pulled it down, revealing her sexy blue lingerie.

Percy smiled as Annabeth began to undress him.

Once they were both undressed, Percy put a condom on and climbed on top of his new wife.

* * *

><p>When they finished, Percy went over to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of champagne and 2 wine glasses.<p>

"Thank you." Annabeth said as her new husband handed her a glass.

"My pleasure." Percy said with a smile as they both comfortable and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Annabeth woke up to find Percy wearing a robe and sitting on their private balcony.<p>

"This place is wonderful." Annabeth said as she put a robe on as well and walked out to her husband.

Percy smiled as he pulled his wife on to his lap and kissed her.

"I'm glad you like it Mrs. Jackson." Percy said

Annabeth smiled and said "I like the sound of that. Annabeth Jackson. Mrs. Annabeth Jackson, Mr. and Mrs. Percy Jackson."

Percy smiled as well and said "I'm glad you like it because you're stuck with it for the rest of your life."

Annabeth chuckled and said "I know that and I'm perfectly fine with it."

"So, do you want to repeat what we did last night?" Percy asked

"I'd love to." Annabeth said, letting Percy pick her up and carry back inside.

* * *

><p>Finally, they arrived in Cancun.<p>

"Welcome to the Excelsior hotel." The concierge said.

"Thank you. Reservation for Jackson." Percy said, handing the man his card.

"Of course. The honeymoon suite is the only room on one of the top floors. You'll have it all to yourselves." The man said.

"Excellent." Percy said with a smile as they headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at their suite, Percy and Annabeth were a little surprised.<p>

There were no windows, except for the door to the terrace, which had a private pool and hot tub, insuring guaranteed privacy and the bedroom was huge and had a king sized four poster water bed, which Percy was planning on taking full advantage of, and when Annabeth looked in every drawer, she found they all contained a box of condoms and a bottle of birth control pills.

Percy saw this and then grabbed a condom at the same time Annabeth grabbed the pill bottle.

"We don't want to take any chances. We're not ready for another kid yet." Annabeth said with a smile.

Percy chucked as Annabeth went into the bathroom to get ready.

By the time she came out, Percy was already waiting for her in bed.

Annabeth smiled as she took her place on the bed.

"You know this is a water bed?" Percy asked

"You wouldn't dare." Annabeth said with a grin, hoping he did what she thought he was going to do.

"You know I'll dare." Percy said with a grin of his own as the mattress tied each of Annabeth's limbs to the bed.

Percy grinned as they began.

* * *

><p>After about a week and Cancun and a week on the cruise back to Florida, Percy and Annabeth were waiting for blackjack to arrive so they could stop at Camp Half Blood to pick Carly up from Frank and Hazel (They were staying at Camp Half Blood that summer) and then drive home in Percy's car.<p>

"That was nice, but I missed our girl." Percy said.

"I know." Annabeth said as Blackjack appeared.

Percy helped his wife mount and then he climbed on himself and they headed home.


	12. Another Baby

It was a few weeks after Percy and Annabeth's honeymoon and the 2 of them and Carly had decided to take a little family getaway trip to the cabin in Montauk, that Sally and Paul had actually bought the deed to the land and given it to Percy and Annabeth as a wedding gift, thanks to the money Sally has received for a few of her published books.

"Come on sweetheart, don't you want to go for a swim?" Percy asked his daughter as he tried to get Carly to come out with him.

"Why is mommy not going swimming?" the tot asked her daddy.

"Mommy is a little scared of the water since that trip we took to Grandpa Poseidon's house when you a little." Percy explained.

Carly nodded as she took her daddy's hand and let him lead her out to the shoreline.

* * *

><p>While Percy was helping Carly with her swimming in the sea, Annabeth came out with a beach chair in one hand, a towel in the other and her work bag over her shoulder.<p>

Once she got set up, Annabeth pulled out her laptop (which was wedding gift from Leo) and began to look at company reports that had been going on while she and Percy were on their honeymoon.

As she looked over the reports, she began to get pissed and made a mental note to call her vice president.

_Next week_. She thought to herself._ Today, I'm on vacation._

* * *

><p>Then, she put away her work stuff, spread out her towel , took off her cover up and laid down her towel to catch some rays.<p>

Percy caught sight of his wife in her bikini and he nearly lost his breath.

_Later, when Carly takes her nap._ Percy thought himself.

* * *

><p>Later on that week, Percy was asleep when Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder to wake him up.<p>

"Annabeth's it's 3 a.m., what's so important?" Percy asked, clearly annoyed.

"Percy, I want to have another baby." Annabeth said

"Annabeth, you couldn't wait till the morning to tell me this." Percy said

"I thought that if I told you now and you agreed, we could start now." Annabeth said with a dirty smile.

Percy thought about it and then said "Well, I suppose Carly could use a little brother or sister. Let's do it."

Annabeth smiled as she climbed on top of her husband and began do him like crazy.

* * *

><p>A few weeks after camp.<p>

Percy had just gotten back from dropping Carly off at preschool and he was surprised to see that Annabeth was home and not at work.

"You're usually at work by now." Percy said to his wife.

"I wanted to tell you something while Carly was gone and before I left." Annabeth said

"What is it?" Percy asked

"I'm pregnant again." Annabeth said

"This is incredible." Percy said, hugging his wife.

"I know, but how do you think Carly's going to take the news?" Annabeth asked

"Hopefully, she'll understand. I mean, she is 3 years old now." Percy said

Annabeth nodded as she picked up her brief case to head to work, since she did have some people to fire.


	13. Hello Jackson Kid 2

Annabeth was currently 9 months into her pregnancy and due any day now. She was on her maternity leave and her doctor had placed her on strict bed rest until the baby was born, especially since her doctor had told her that this one would be a son.

Both she and Percy were incredibly excited to become parents again. Carly was super excited to become a big sister. Percy had already set up one of the other rooms near his and Annabeth's for their unborn son.

"He'll be here any day now." Annabeth said as her husband felt the baby kick.

"I can't wait. I wish he would just hurry up and get here." Percy said

As if the baby heard him, Annabeth could feel her water break.

"You and your big mouth." She said.

Percy immediately knew that meant that her water broke and she was in labor and wasted no time in calling the hospital.

* * *

><p>As Annabeth rode in the ambulance, Percy drove right behind it with Carly fast asleep in the back seat.<p>

When they arrived at the hospital, Percy signed in and then called his mom, who agreed to arrive immediately.

After she and Paul arrived, Percy gave Carly to her and got a nurse to lead him to his wife's room.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Annabeth was lying in a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown and a bracelet on her wrist. Her usually neat, smooth golden princess blonde hair was in a tangled mess and her beautiful tan skin was coated in sweat.<p>

"Annabeth." Percy said, walking up to his wife.

"Percy." Annabeth panted as she exited another contraction.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry you have to go through all this because of me." Percy said

"It's not your fault, I wanted this. Besides, right now, I don't care whose fault it is. Just hold my hand." Annabeth said, holding out her hand out to her husband, who took it without a single hesitation.

"Alright Mrs. Jackson, here comes another one." The doctor said

Annabeth screamed and squeezed Percy's hand so hard that when the contraction was over, he asked the doctor "Is there any chance I can get my hand x-rayed after the birth."

The doctor chuckled and nodded as Annabeth entered another contraction and Percy was pretty sure that on this one, she had broken his hand.

* * *

><p>After about 12 hours, 35 more contractions, a lot of screaming and Annabeth breaking Percy's other hand, she was ready to push.<p>

Luckily, Percy had managed to dip his hands in some water and heal them before the delivery.

"Alright Annabeth, on this next one I want you to push." The doctor told her.

Annabeth nodded and when the contraction hit, she began to push with all her might.

"Come on." Percy said since he couldn't bear to see his wife in such pain.

"I see the head." The doctor said.

Once their son's head and shoulders came out, the rest of his body quickly followed.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, you have a beautiful newborn baby boy." The doctor said wrapping the boy up in a blue blanket.

"I'm so glad it's over." Annabeth said as the doctor handed Percy their son.

"Let's give the new parents some time alone shall we." The doctor said

"Actually, can you send our daughter in." Percy said and the doctor nodded as they left.

"What should we name him?" Annabeth asked as Percy placed their son in her arms.

"I was thinking Luke." Percy said

"I was thinking more Iapetus or Damasen." Annabeth said

"Hey, Carly has 3 names, why don't we do the same for our son." Percy said

"Okay, you can pick the order." Annabeth said.

Percy nodded and looked at his son before saying "His name will be Lucas Iapetus Damasen Jackson."

Annabeth smiled and said "That's the perfect name for our perfect boy."

Just then, the door opened and Sally, Paul and Carly all entered the room.

"Is that my little brother?" Carly asked

"It sure is. Do you want to hold him." Annabeth asked her oldest daughter.

Carly nodded quickly, so Percy sat her down in a comfy chair and put Luke down in his big sister's lap.

"Besides the hair, he looks just like his daddy did when he was born." Sally said, since Luke had blonde hair, but otherwise looked like Percy.

"What's his name?" Paul asked

"Lucas." Annabeth said.

"Really, you agreed on that?" Sally asked

"It was my idea." Percy said, leaving it at that.

Carly smiled down at her baby brother, who opened his apparently stormy grey with specks of sea green, eyes and smiled up at her.

"He smiled at me." Carly said happily.

"He already loves his big sister. And you're going to make an awesome one." Percy said.


	14. New Job

6 years since Luke was born and he was about to have his first day of kindergarten and Carly was about to have her first day of third grade.

After the kids had left for school, Annabeth asked her husband "With me at work and the kids at school, what are you going to do now?"

"Actually, I was thinking about maybe running an indoor waterpark right here in New York. A little place where families can come and have fun together." Percy said

Annabeth smiled and said "If you're actually serious about that, I'll have my company find some land for you to begin building."

"I'm completely serious." Percy said

"Well then, we've got a lot of work ahead us." Annabeth said

* * *

><p>It took about 9 months, lots workers, including a few children of Hephaestus, a lot of effort to get the land in upper Manhattan and about 34 million dollars, which thanks to Annabeth's large paychecks and the fake will from Poseidon, they easily had, but it was all worth it. The waterpark Percy wanted to open was finally complete.<p>

He had decided to name it Poseidon's Splash City.

It was definitely the largest indoor water park in the country, maybe even the world. The park was filled with huge waterslides, like The Hurricane, the tidal wave and the family tube ride, Atlantis.

There was a huge family pool with basketball hoops, a volleyball net, and a huge plastic serpent that people could try to climb on.

There were also several speed slides like the torpedo, the trident and the dolphin.

The kiddie pool was great for all those kids 4 and below. It was shallow and had 2 small water slides.

And the master piece of the whole thing was what Percy liked to call Poseidon's palace. The whole thing was a huge jungle gym with water slides, a few tire swings, rope ladders, and of course, a huge bucket at the top that dumped a bunch of freezing cold water on top of your head.

For when people got hungry, there was a huge a concession stand that sold practically every food imaginable.

* * *

><p>Opening day was the first day of Carly and Luke's summer vacation and boy were they excited.<p>

The crowds were gathering outside in a huge line.

"You ready for this?" Annabeth asked her husband as she came back from the locker rooms where she was getting Luke and Carly changed for the park.

"Yep, alright kids, head inside. Open the doors. It's time to see how the public likes this place." Percy said.

One of his employees nodded and unlocked the doors as Annabeth and the kids headed inside the park to get a head start of the crowds.

The line came surging in.

"Welcome to Poseidon's Splash City, I'm Percy, the owner and manager." Percy said, handing the customers their entrance wrist bands in exchange for the entry fee.

* * *

><p>Around noon, Percy left one of his employees in charge of the register and headed into the park to see how his family and the rest of the customers enjoyed it.<p>

"So, are we still going to camp this summer?" Annabeth asked her husband.

"Of course we are, the kids need to get their training in." Percy said.

"Good, so we'll leave next week?" She asked

Percy nodded and said "I'm sure this place will run smoothly under my assistant manager until August, I just have to here and check in once a month."

Annabeth smiled as Carly and Luke came running up to them and asked if they could all go on the family tube ride together.

"Just let me go change and then sure." Percy said to his kids, who cheered.


	15. Field Trip

Time skip, end of the school year.

"I can't believe the whole school gets to go to Poseidon's Splash City water park for an end of the year class trip. What kind of school is able to do that for free?" Asked one of Carly's mortal friends as they waited for dismissal.

"One that's got a major in with the owner of the park." Carly said as her dad pulled up to pick up her and Luke.

"See you guys tomorrow." Carly called as she helped her little brother into the car.

* * *

><p>Since Percy had to stay at the water park until it closed, he had worked out a deal with his kids.<p>

He would pick them up from school and take them to the park. When they arrived, Percy would take them to the employee break room so they could do their homework and relax. Once their homework was done, Percy would give them the swimsuits he'd brought to work with him and let them play in the water park until either their mother came to pick them up and take them home, or until the park closed. They usually wound up getting their dinner from the concession stand on school nights.

Today was no different.

* * *

><p>"Dad, you rock. Everyone at school loves me and Luke because you're letting us have our end of the year trip at the waterpark this year." Carly said.<p>

Percy smiled and said "Well, you've spent the past 4 years of elementary school complaining as to how boring and lame the end of the year trips are for you, I thought that I'd make this one a bit more fun."

Luke smiled at his daddy as well.

* * *

><p>The week of the field trip, everyone was excited. After all, it wasn't everyday they got to go the most awesome water park in the country for a school trip.<p>

Finally, Friday rolled around and everyone was wearing their swimsuits underneath their clothes.

"Carly, Luke can you 2 please come to my office?" the principal asked and they nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Carly asked

"No, I just wanted to let you know that your father asked that you bring your things with you, I believe that since this trip will be lasting till the end of the day, you'll just stay there with him."

Carly and Luke both nodded.

* * *

><p>When the buses arrived at the park, Percy was waiting for them.<p>

One by one, the students got off the bus and headed into the lobby.

"Alright, everyone break into your groups." The principal said

"Why don't we have groups?" Luke asked

"Because you 2 know this park so well it's impossible for you to get lost. Besides, you're staying here after everyone else leaves." Percy told his son as he took Luke and Carly's backpacks.

"Alright everyone, I'm just going to lay down a few ground rules before I let you in. Rule number 1, please, no running, I don't want any of you to slip and get hurt. Number 2, no rough housing. Number 3, please only eat food in the concession area. Number 4, mind your manners, we've got a lot of other guests here who are paying customers and I don't want to get complaints that you were being rude to them. Failure to follow these rules will result in an immediate evacuation from the park. But the most important rule of all is, have fun." Percy said

* * *

><p>Everyone grinned as Percy opened the doors to let them. Carly and Luke headed off to ride their favorite water slides while the rest of the school had to wait in line to get wrist bands.<p>

"How come Carly and Luke and don't have to get wrist bands?" one of the 5th graders complained.

"Because their father owns the park, the staff know them and therefore do not need wrist bands." A teacher explained.

"Lucky." Someone else complained as they were finally allowed to go have fun.


	16. Carly's First Monster Attack

Annabeth had taken Luke to a meeting a school about putting him an advanced class, so Percy decided to take Carly out to Central Park for a few hours to have some father-daughter time.

"Come on, let's go play catch." Percy said

"Dad, shouldn't we be at camp right now?" Carly asked

"Well, since your mother has that meeting about your brother, I figured we could spend some time out here. Especially since all the monster attacks have gone down tremendously over the past few years" Percy said.

Of course, he should've known better, because immediately, a huge Lastrygonian giant appeared and said "Give your daughter and I'll let you live."

Percy immediately pulled out riptide and said "Carly go hide in the car while I take care of business."

Carly immediately nodded and ran towards the car.

"Why do you want her?" Percy asked

"I want revenge against you for all of my brethren that you have killed. And what better way to do so than by destroying your daughter." The giant said

"I swear you lay a finger on her and you will think Tartarus is Elysium." Percy said, thrusting Riptide into the giant's gut.

The giant disintegrated immediately.

"Come on, let's get back to camp." Percy said as he got in the car with his daughter and drove quickly back to camp.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at camp, Carly was still scared, so Percy decided to try to get her to take a nap.<p>

It took a while for Carly to go to sleep, but once she did, Percy carried her over to her bunk and put her down on it.

* * *

><p>Once he was sure Carly would be out for a while, he walked out of the cabin to send some Iris Messages.<p>

The first one was to his father.

"Dad, something happened today." Percy said

"What, am I getting another grandchild?" Poseidon asked

Percy wondered why his father would assume that, but then he said "I wish, Carly had her first monster attack today. I think it's time we got her a proper weapon so I can begin some more extensive sword training with her."

Poseidon instantly looked serious and said "I agree son. You should let Athena know."

"I'm going to IM her as soon as I'm done talking to you." Percy said to his father.

Poseidon nodded and ended the message.

Percy then took a moment to collect his thoughts before sending an IM to Athena.

"What is it Perseus?" the goddess asked him.

"Carly had her first monster attack today." Percy said

"What happened, is my granddaughter alright?" Athena asked

Percy nodded and said "Yes, she's fine, just shaken up. I managed to get her to go to sleep to calm her down. Anyway, the monster was a Lastrygonian Giant who wanted payback. I took the thing down, but now I think it's time for Carly to get a proper sword so I can begin to give her proper training, rather than reviewing the basics." Percy said

Athena nodded and said "I shall have my brother Hephaestus personally forge her sword."

Percy nodded and ended the call.

* * *

><p>When Annabeth got home that night, Luke had passed out.<p>

"Where's Carly?" She asked

"She's out with some friends in New Sparta (The Greek's version of New Rome)." Percy said.

"So, how was your day with her?" Annabeth asked

"We had an incident." Percy said

"What kind of incident?" his wife asked

"Monster attack." Percy said

"Please tell me she wasn't hurt." Annabeth said

"Don't worry, I told her to go hide in the car while I took care of things." Percy promised her.

"What was it?" She asked

"A Lastrygonian giant." Percy said

"I can't believe that's what her first monster was." Annabeth said angrily.

* * *

><p>A week later.<p>

"Carly, Grandma Athena is here." Annabeth called to her daughter as she showed her mother into cabin 3.

"Thank you." Athena said as she and Annabeth sat down with Percy on the sofa.

"Grandma, what a surprise." Carly said with a smile as she hugged her grandmother.

"Well, I have a surprise for you." Athena said, pulling something out of her pocket.

"A click pen." Her 10 year old granddaughter asked, not very impressed.

"Click it." Athena said.

Carly did and immediately, the pen shifted into a sword that was identical to her father's in design.

"That sword was made by Hephaestus himself. Only one of its kind. It's enchanted to always return to your pocket, like your father's sword, but the blade is made out of a unique metal aloe of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Athenian Silver. That way it works on all creatures." Athena said

"Thanks Grandma." Carly said, with a grin as she hugged her grandmother.

"We decided you were old enough to have your own sword, but that also means that our training sessions are going to become a lot tougher." Percy said to his daughter as she tapped the edge of her new sword and it shrunk down back to a pen, which she slipped into her pocket.


	17. Baby Sister

It turns out that the reason Poseidon had asked if he was getting another grandchild was because it turned out Annabeth was pregnant again.

About 9 months later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Isabella Thalia Rachel Jackson. She looked like a female version of daddy in every single way.

Carly loved her new baby sister. Luke was a little less than thrilled. Mainly because since his room was right next to Bella's, she always woke him up in the middle of the night with her crying.

"She's a baby Luke; you were once just like that." Percy told his son when he complained to him about it.

Once Bella had stopped nursing and Annabeth's maternity leave was over, Percy started taking Bella to work with him and set up a little play pen in his very large office, along with a pop up crib.

* * *

><p>"Seriously mom, can't we Carly in a different so she doesn't wake me up at night?" Luke begged his mom for the 100th time.<p>

"No Luke, Bella is staying in her current room, so suck it up and deal with it. Now, your father and I are going out to charity event for someone from your father's work. We'll be back in a few hours. Carly, you're in charge. You know what to do if Bella gets fussy." Annabeth said as her husband came from their room wearing one of his only dress suits and it matched Annabeth's black dress.

"Come on, and Luke, when we get home, we better not find out that you sent Bella to live in Australia." Percy said.

"Aw man." Luke pouted as his parents left.

* * *

><p>Carly had just finished giving her baby sister a bottle and was currently burping her.<p>

"You know, you could help me out?" Carly said

"I could, if I cared about Bella." Luke said.

"Don't listen to your big mean brother. He loves you." Carly said in baby talk to Bella.

Bella just started crying.

"Luke apologize." Carly scolded her little brother.

"Fine. Bella, I'm sorry I said I don't care about you." Luke said sarcastically.

Bella stopped crying, just long enough for Carly to sniff her diaper.

"I think someone needs a diaper change, and then a bath and then it's off to bed." Carly said, taking their sister into her room to change her.

* * *

><p>After Bella was down for the night, Carly walked out to the living room where she found Luke watching TV and eating popcorn.<p>

"Okay, what was that about? Why do you still not like Bella? She loves you." Carly said, sitting down on the couch and took a handful of popcorn.

"It's stupid." Luke said

"No it's not." Carly said

"Fine. I'm jealous alright. Ever since Bella was born, mom and dad have been too occupied with her. It's like I don't even exist." Luke said.

"How do you think I felt when you were born? I know it's tough, but it's only because Bella's new and small. Trust me, as she gets older, mom and dad will stop paying as much attention to her. But for now, be happy you've got a little sister." Carly said

"I never thought about like that." Luke said

"Well I'm gonna go do some sword practice in the gym (After Carly got her sword, Percy had turned gotten Athena to create a secret arena for them to train in)." Carly said, pulling her pen, which she had decided to call Icarun, and headed towards the arena.


	18. Boyfriend

It's been 5 years since Bella was born. Carly is now 15, Luke is 12 and Bella is well, 5. Luke spent the past 3 years at Camp Jupiter while Carly made some new, interesting friends at Camp Half Blood, one in particular.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Mom and Dad are expecting us." Carly said to her boyfriend, Seth Carnage, son of Thanatos.<p>

"You sure your dad will like me?" Seth asked

"I don't see why he wouldn't, after all, he has met your dad. Besides, I picked tonight to have them meet you since I know he'll be in a good mood since Luke is coming home." Carly said as the elevator opened into her family's apartment.

"Hey sweetheart, you must be Seth." Annabeth said as she walked out of the kitchen where she was making dinner.

"Hey mom, is dad home yet?" Carly asked

"No, your brother's plane is late. But he should be home soon." Annabeth said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson." Seth said.

"Call me Annabeth." Annabeth said.

"You're not at all what I thought you'd be like." Seth said

"What did you think I'd be like?" His girlfriend's mother asked

"Well, after hearing all the stories about you at camp half-blood, a veteran hero, raised there since you were 7 and till you 12, hero of 2 wars, surviving Tartarus, I thought you'd be more serious and closed off." Seth said

Annabeth smiled and said "Before I met Carly's father, I was exactly like that. But relax, remember, I am half human."

Seth laughed as Annabeth smiled and told them to go wait in the family room for Carly's father and for dinner.

* * *

><p>When Percy finally got home with Luke, he headed into the family room to meet his daughter's boyfriend.<p>

"Hey dad." Carly said to her father.

"Hello sweetheart, Why don't you go say hello to your brother while I speak with your new boyfriend." Percy said

"Sure." Carly said, kissing her father's cheek and then walking out of the room.

"So, whose your godly parent?" Percy asked

"Thanatos." Seth said

Percy looked surprised at this.

"Carly said you know him." Seth remembered.

Percy nodded and said "Back when I was around your age, I did a quest in the roman legion with its current praetor, Frank Zhang and the head centurion of the 5th cohort, Hazel Zhang, or as she known back then, Hazel Levesque, to rescue your father from Alyceous in Alaska."

Seth kept waiting for Percy to tell him that he wasn't good enough for his daughter. Instead, Percy just chuckled and said "I'm glad my daughter found a boy who loves her as much as I love her mother."

Seth looked surprised at this.

"You were expecting me to tell you I didn't think you were good enough for my daughter." Percy said and Seth nodded.

Percy smiled and said "You know, when I first met Annabeth, her mother didn't approve of me even being in the same place as her daughter. So I really don't think I have any right to tell you that you aren't good enough for my daughter. I will warn you though. If you do anything to hurt my daughter, I will send you to your father the hard way."

Seth gulped and nodded as Annabeth called them in for dinner.

* * *

><p>At dinner, Luke was talking about his years at Camp Jupiter.<p>

"So, how many stripes are on your tattoo?" Seth asked as they all dug into the delicious meal Annabeth had made.

Luke pulled up his sleeve to reveal about 7 lines, the SPQR motto and a trident and spear crossed and an owl in the center.

"You were only at Camp Jupiter for 3 years. How do you have 7 lines?" Percy asked curiously.

"Several quests and war game victories." Luke said like it should be obvious.

"Right, anything else we should know?" Annabeth asked her son.

"I got promoted to centurion." Luke said proudly.

"Congratulations, but when?" Annabeth asked

"Aunt Hazel finally retired, so Uncle Frank promoted me to centurion." Luke said

"What cohort?" Bella asked

"The 5th. The same one as Dad, Uncle Frank, Aunt Hazel and Uncle Jason were all in." Luke said

"Congrats." Carly said to her brother.

"Thanks sis, but anyway, this must be your new guy." Luke said.

"Yep." Carly said, clearly wanting to end the discussion.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Seth stayed a little longer to get know the rest of Carly's family before deciding he needed to get back to camp.<p>

"Have a safe trip back." Carly said to her boyfriend as she walked him to the door.

"I will, I'll see you at camp in a few weeks." Seth said, kissing her before walking out.


	19. Christmas

It was the night before Christmas and the whole Jackson household was filled with activity.

Carly and Luke were sparring, while Annabeth had managed to get Bella into her Christmas jammies and now they were eating Annabeth's special blue Christmas cookies (Sally had given her the recipe), and they along with Percy, were watching the Charlie Brown Christmas episode.

"Alright kids, time to open your before Christmas presents." Percy said, going over to the closet where he hid the presents and picked out 3 of the ones that weren't from 'Santa' and brought them out.

"Okay, everyone, grab a present and open it." Percy said.

Bella immediately began to shred the paper on her particularly large present, to find it contained a toy palace.

"It looks just like Grandma Athena's." Bella said.

"And look, it comes with a toy Bella, a toy mommy, a toy daddy, a toy Luke, a toy Carly and a toy grandma." Annabeth said, handing her daughter the dolls.

Luke opened his present to reveal a new advanced physics textbook (Luke was the most like his mother) and Carly opened hers to find new charm bracelet that turned into a shield.

"Thank you." Bella said.

"You're welcome, now it's time for bed. Otherwise, Santa won't come and bring you more presents." Percy said

Luke and Carly turned in, mainly to make Bella believe that Santa did exist.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch so I can see Santa." Bella said.

"Okay, but remember, Santa only brings presents to nice boys and girls who are asleep in their own beds. So if you sleep here, You'll be the only one who doesn't get presents from Santa." Annabeth said to her daughter.

"Never mind." Bella said, running to her room.

Percy chuckled as he went to make sure she was really asleep.

* * *

><p>Once he was certain she was, he walked over to the closet and got the rest of the presents out and placed them under the tree.<p>

"Come on, let's go to bed." Annabeth said to her husband.

"Yeah, Bella's going to be up extra early to open her presents." Percy agreed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bella woke up bright and early and ran downstairs and sure enough there were plenty of presents under the tree.<p>

"Mommy, Daddy, Santa came." Bella shouted.

Percy and Annabeth exited their room and smiled at their youngest daughter's delight.

"You can open a few now, but you have to wait for your brother and sister to wake up and your grandparents to get here before you open the rest." Annabeth said as she went to go make coffee for herself and Percy and hot cocoa for Bella.

* * *

><p>By the time Carly and Luke woke up and the mortal grandparents and uncles and aunts and cousins (Bobby, Matthew and Tyson and Ella), had arrived, Bella had already opened several of her presents.<p>

"Okay, now that everyone is here, Carly, Luke, can you 2 please pass all the presents around." Percy said to his son and daughter, who nodded and began to pass out the presents.

* * *

><p>After all the presents were presents were opened, Bella began to play with her 6 year old cousin Sky while Carly tested out her new shield against Ella and Tyson's older son Onyx's new spear and her brother's new trident, while the grown-ups talked.<p>

"How do you guys like parenthood for 3?" Annabeth's father asked

"It's great. I mean sure Luke has spent the past few years at Camp Jupiter, but now that he's back for his last year of middle school and all of high school." Percy said

Annabeth nodded and said "Once he gets to high school, I think Percy is going to have him work at the water park over the summer."

Percy nodded and said "Yeah, since Carly wants to live with her new boyfriend Seth at Camp Half Blood full time, I think I'm going to start grooming Luke to take over the water park after I retire."

Sally smiled at her son and said "I'm glad that things are working out so great for you."

"Thanks. I never thought we'd live long enough to have a family, but it looks like miracles are possible." Percy said.

* * *

><p>That night, Annabeth and Sally had spent most of the afternoon in the kitchen, making dinner.<p>

"Let me help you with that." Percy said to his wife and mom as he took some dishes from the kitchen and into the dining room.

"Thank you." Annabeth said, kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p>As they all dug in, Annabeth's step mom asked "What is your secret to the turkey, the kids can't seem to get enough of it."<p>

Annabeth smiled and said "It's the stuffing. I mixed it with my recipe for chocolate chip cookies and the Bella goes crazy for it every time."

Percy smiled as his wife passed him some pie for dessert.

* * *

><p>That's the end for this chapter. But on a completely different note, is anyone else as excited for the release of the Blood of Olympus on Tuesday as I am. Post if you agree.<p> 


	20. Notice

I just finished reading the blood of olympus and it was awesome. It also inspired me to make some big changes with my fanfiction account.

First of all, I'm done with gods of the artic. I'm never writing any stories like that again. I also taking down Slingers Acadamey, i am only writing Percy Jackson fanfictions from now on.

Finally, i am going to be posting a rewrite of the future of Percabeth based off the blood of olympus.

Gods of the Arctic is available to anyone who wants it. Just let me know when you've got all the chapters down and you've posted your story before i delete it.

P.S. Anyone who has read the Blood of Olympus and did not like it is no friend to me.

Percabeth4eva1


End file.
